<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvel comic crash by Ria262</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231245">Marvel comic crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria262/pseuds/Ria262'>Ria262</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Lego marvel heroes 2, Multi, NOT Infinity War, Not Civil War, all characters based on mcu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria262/pseuds/Ria262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A enemy named Kang shows up with his time crystal and sends Manhattan to his battle area Chronopolis, now avengers along with guardians of the galaxy tries to save Manhattan.<br/>(Based on Lego marvel heroes 2 but does not have all characters who are not in mcu)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Guardians Of The Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of Spider-Man</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the planet Xandar :</p><p>The entire plant is under attack of Kang the conqueror, who has a space ship in a form a giant sword flying in the sky, Damaclous, just above the city from which many of Kang's soldiers are attacking the city through their ships.</p><p>In middle of all these, Milano is seen flying around attacking at the Kang's army. Inside Nova Prime's messages is being heard.</p><p>"<em>This is a priority message alpha, we are under the attack of  Kang the conqueror..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>Can anyone else see a giant sword in the sky." Quill asks looking at Kang's ship.<br/>
<em>"</em> Yes" Drax jumbs out of his seat "it's right there."<br/>
"So this Kang is big on time travel,huh? " Pretending to not to hear Drax<br/>
Gamora connects the comm with Nova Prime. Nova Prime's voice is suddenly heard from the Comms.</p><p>"Guardians? We need help, more than half of the plant is evacuated but the last rescue ships  have been pin downed."<br/>
Quill scans the situation from the window while Rocket takes control of the ship, before saying  "Relax Nova Prima, the Calvary's here. There is no problem we can't punch and no payment we won't accept." before cutting the communication.</p><p>Then turns towards other team mates before saying " okay team, me Gamora and Drax would go down there. rocket will keep the ship in the sky and take out all the enemy ships." Quill turns to Mantis "Mantis keep the Comms open and Groot" Baby Groot jumbs out of seat on hearing his name and comes closer to Quill "Don't touch anything" Quill says pointly before getting up and going to stares along with Gamora and Drax .</p><p>Quill then turns around to face Rocket and others before saying " alright guardians, it's time to be hero-"<br/>
Rocket pull the trottle and increase the speed which make Quill fall down in middle of speaking.</p><p>"Just get out of here" Rocket says without even looking at him while Quill stands up and glares at him and walks down the stares.</p><p>Milano's hatch is open and Quill, Gamora and Drax are standing near it looking down before Quill presses a button behind his ear and his face gets covered up by the mask.</p><p>Quill  looks at others before saying "okay let's jump -"<br/>
"Alright" Drax jumbs out of the Milano while Quill and Gamora stare at him in shock.<br/>
"-After Rocket lowers the ship a little"<br/>
"Do you think he was wearing a jetpack?" Gamora asks while shaking her head.<br/>
"You kidding right? He doesn't even wears a shirt" grabs Gamora and jumbs out of the Milano while yelling "come on!"</p><p>They catch up to Drax in the mid air. In Quill's one hand was Gamora while on other was Drax.</p><p>Quill tried to control his rockets boots but three of them crashed into a pool. Gamora comes to the surface of the water before turning to Drax and glaring at him "next time Drax, look and then leap"<br/>
"I did look and then leaped"<br/>
Gamora shakes her head before Quill grabs both of them in each hand and flew them towards Kang's army who were near the rescue ships.</p><p>The three landed in middle of Kang's army and starts to take them out.</p><p>Near the Kang's ship, a two hoverboard cames down in which one of them Kang stood, who had blue skin and purple robes and in other was Revonna Renslayer, a beautiful women with red hair looks at the distruction from above.</p><p>Meanwhile Quill and the others tried to take as many as they can so that the rescue ships can get out but we're having a hard time but just then Rocket files  in and shoots the enemies giving enough time for the ships to get out.</p><p>"Nice Rocket!"  Quill says as Rocket lands the ship and walks towards Quill and the others with Mantis and Groot.<br/>
"We are victories!" Drax yells Rocket and others join them.</p><p>Above Kang watches the distruction with a smile and states"there is no greater satisfaction than that of triumph forged in the battlefield, isn't it glorious, my dear Revonna?"</p><p>Revonna looks in fright as a Xandarian plane gets distroyed by one on Kang's ship.</p><p>Revonna shakes her head and states "such devistation, you're might is unsuppressible, my king"<br/>
"I like the sound of that" Kang says before taking a purple crystal,time crystal "say in again"<br/>
Time starts to rewind as the distroyed Xandarians ship cames back to normal and get distroyed again which Ravonna sees and shakes her head before repeating herself.<br/>
"Just as pleasing in the second time."</p><p>Revonna shakes her head not understanding what just happened before looking down below and points out " and your rivals fight with sprit" looking at the guardians as they are fight Kang's army.<br/>
"Insegnificant acts, they posed no threats" before thinking and says "but still,let's put them against more formidable enemy"says as the time crystal starts to glow one again and in middle of the ocean a big, red colour celestial appears.</p><p>"everyone look"Mantis points at the celestial coming towards them.<br/>
"A celestial?" Gamora asks " why?"<br/>
"Who knows?" Rocket replies taking out his gun "but it doesn't look like he is here to make friends"<br/>
Others also get ready.</p><p>Above Ravonna looks at the celestial in shock before turning to Kang "my king, Eson the searcher, isn't that a bit overkill?"<br/>
"Too much? I found him in end of time broken and fading" he laughs "he shouldn't distroy them to quickly" he laughs again.</p><p>Meanwhile guardians ,minus Groot who is busy looking at everything and enjoying himself, attacks  Eson. Gamora yells at the others while pointing at Eson's tosho "his skin is tinner there, we can defeat him by attacking there in full force."<br/>
Quill thinks for a moment before turning to Rocket and says "Rocket, go and make a gun using garbage lying there" pointing at the Kang's army's guns "others distract the big boy."<br/>
"I see no boy, just a big celestial" states Drax while Quill rolls his eyes "yeah well... distract the celestial" he says before flying of using his rockets and shooting at Eson from above.</p><p>Rocket cames down and starts to collect parts to make a big gun strong enough to take out the celestial, Groot comes running towards him and stares at what he is doing.<br/>
"Rocket hurry" Gamora  yells<br/>
"He is too strong" Mantis cries<br/>
"I am trying " Rocket yells back<br/>
"I am Groot" Groot says to Rocket<br/>
"Not now Groot!"<br/>
Rocket fixes up a big gun fast and yell to others "alright! it's done now move it or lose it!"<br/>
Others all move away from Eson as Rocket takes the aim and shoots Eson with a powerful energy blast.</p><p>Others cheer as Rocket looks proud but then Eson starts to make crying sounds and strumbles back as guardians gets ready for another fight but Eson start to vanish and disappears.<br/>
"Yeah you better run"Rocket yell after him.<br/>
"We are victories!.... again" Drax yells as Gamora rolls her eyes at him.<br/>
"Thank you guardians!" Says Nova Prime " you bought us enough time for our reduce ships to escape Kang's army."<br/>
"Don't mention it Nova Prime, the bigger they are...the more they hurt you" Quill says out of breath as the last fight took a troll on him.<br/>
Groot climbs Rocket's shoulder as he says "hey Quill! ask her for our reward."<br/>
At this Quill smile mischievously.</p><p>Above them Kang looks at the guardians before signing and returning back to his ship with Revonna " launch them" he orders.</p><p>Kang's ship began launching some devices that looks like missiles.<br/>
"What are those?" Quill asks<br/>
"Our que to leave" Gamora answers before others began to run towards Milano except Drax who looks like ready for a another fight but Quill flies back and picks up Drax by his arms and makes his way to Milano.</p><p>The device fall on the land and gets connected with land and begins to glow.</p><p>By then guardians reach the ship and starts to fly away.<br/>
Kang's ship began to vanish as well and the devices began to glow even more making the surrounding areas go white.<br/>
"I am Groot" Groot says from his seed<br/>
"Hey! Don't count you're seeds yet pal!" Rocket says as he flies them out of there " Kang is still out there."</p><p>Above them Kang's ship, Damaclous, completely vanished.<br/>
"It just left" Drax says<br/>
"I am Groot"<br/>
"Where is he headed to?" Quill asks<br/>
"The screen shows ,he is going towards terra" Mantis says<br/>
"Earth?" Why would he go there?" Gamora asks<br/>
"Don't know but we have to go and warn them" Quill says in a proud voice<br/>
"Pfffft why do we have to help them?" Rocket asks in annoyance.<br/>
"Because we are the guardians-" but Rocket shakes his head in annoyance before pressing the hyperdrive button cause of which Quill fall back down in his seat and glares at Rocket.</p><p>On Earth, avengers facility 10:47am</p><p>Tony Stark is busy in his lab as he was working in one of updating his iron man suit with AC/DC music in full blast.<br/>
But suddenly the music dies and FRIDAY's voice came in "Boss I am detecting a foreign object appearing in the Earth's atmosphere."<br/>
Tony looks up from in suit to the ceiling "show me"</p><p>A holographic images appears of a giant sword shaped ship entering earth's atmosphere.<br/>
"FRIDAY call the others, tell them it's an emergency."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Kang's ship :<br/>"So this is Terra" Kang says<br/>"But why Terra ,my King" Revonna asks<br/>"Because this planet have some justice group called the avengers and it would be fun watching them fight in my battle arena."<br/>Then Kang pushes a button "but let's warm them up first."</p><p>In avengers facility, common room:<br/>Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Sam, thor and Bruse banner (who just returned from space) looking at holographic image of the spaceship.<br/>"It looks like a sword" Sam says<br/>"Yeah well at this point I don't find it weird at all."Bruse signs<br/>"But who ever it is ,we don't know whether they are friends or foes." Steve says<br/>"Well we will find out soon enough."Tony enquired.<br/>"Boss there is an emergency" FRIDAY'S voice comes in "Saberia has massive radiation spikes around remote research facility, Attuma's forces have been spotted in the ocean and a prison break out headed for Brooklyn bridge."<br/>"Wow, our luck can't literally be more worse." Sam winced<br/>"Indeed it would appear so my friend."<br/>"Alright call the rest of team" Steve instructs" we will devide in three groups  and Bruse, stay here and keep an eye on the space ship and call Scott and Fury, we aren't taking any chances."<br/>All agreed</p><p>In the space:<br/>Milano was flying through the space , inside music can be heard suddenly Mantis says " something is approaching us."<br/>"What"Quill asks as something or rather someone cross them.</p><p>It was a women who was glowing , she stops and comes closer as guardians look at her in shock.<br/>"Hello I am Carol Danvers and I believe you all just came from planet Xandar where Kang recently attacked."</p><p>In Saberia:<br/>Quinjet is flying around the area of the research facility with Steve, Natasha, as Natasha says "we are going to land as close to the research facility as we can."<br/>"What is this place?  it's so peaceful" Thor enquired.<br/>"People don't come here since winter guards don't allow."<br/>"This sure is beautiful" Natasha says as they land.<br/>"Sure was beautiful." Natasha says again pointing at a mountain.</p><p>On top a mountain was some abandoned machinery lying."what is that"<br/>"Only one way to find out." Steve says.</p><p>In Brooklyn bridge:<br/>Iron man, Falyon and Hawkeye came to the Brooklyn bridge in order to stop the escaped criminals. All criminals were once super villains and are hard to contain compared to normal criminals.</p><p>Not to far, was someone swinging towards the bridge with spider emblem on their back and came landing with a backflip on the mid air.<br/>Tony looks at the new arrived hero and says "kid what are you doing here?"<br/>"School's out today, thought of doing some extra petrolling but saw this."<br/>"Well I don't know about you but we could use a hand." Clint says looking at Tony and then looking at large number of criminals running towards them.</p><p>In Hudson river:in a small yarth, scarlet witch is seen standing near a screen displaying the x ray picture of the underwater and their target.</p><p>Inside the water was War Machine and Vision swimming towards it.<br/>"You're getting close." Wanda says over Comms.<br/>"Good to know, I hate being in water." Rhodey  mutters<br/>"I also must admit, I am also not awfully fond of being under water for this long." Vision says<br/>"Well let's finish thisquic<span class="u">kly</span> and go home then." Rhodey says and other two agrees</p><p>In avengers compound:<br/>Bruse Banner turns towards the door after hearing it getting open and sees Scott Lang and Hope coming through it.<br/>"Well that was quick." Bruse says<br/>"What can we say, we were in the area when you called." Scott replies.<br/>"So what happened ?" Hope ask</p><p>In space:<br/>Carol was standing inside the Milano talking to the guardians who were explaining their side of the story.<br/>"-and the part of the planet was vanished." Quill explains.<br/>"And now he is going towards Terra." Gamora says.<br/>"Well then what are we waiting for?" Captain Marvel asks "let's go to Earth"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like it please leave a kudos! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>